The heating of rails, either third rails or rails in a switching area, is not novel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,805, issued Apr. 1, 1980, to Henry W. Keep, illustrates electric heaters adapted for heating the rails of a railroad switch. Such construction includes two fixed rails along which a train runs, and two switch rails movable laterally toward or away from the fixed rails to permit the train to either run along the fixed rails or to switch therefrom to a siding or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,223, issued Jan. 27, 1925, to Loren S. Wells, illustrates electric heaters adapted for heating the third rail of the electrical power system for electrified trains.
Each of the two types of heaters mentioned above requires an individual means for attaching the electric heater to its rail. Our invention provides means for fastening the heater substantially at the neutral axis of the rail so that the heater is adapted for either switch rail or third rail heating purposes. Thus, the rails are maintained free of snow and ice in wintery climates so that they may function effectively. The fastening means includes under-the-rail clamping bolts so that the rail need not be drilled or have a stud welded to it.